Taken
by DJBMitch
Summary: Chloe Beale is the fresh faced, perky redheaded daughter of multi-billionaire Richard Beale. Her life is constantly lived in the spotlight and she just wishes for a sense of normalcy. What happens though when she's taken hostage by those who seek to take over her father's corporation? Will secrets will be shed? Will she make it out alive? or will she end up finding love? AU Bechloe


**A/N: Hey there aca-nerds! Wow so this is my first fanfiction! So bare with me, I will push on and try my best, so be kind :) **

**This story is AU and all that good stuff. I will rate it M just in case, I will let you know if there's any trigger warnings for anything. Sexy times might or might not be in cause I can't write smut :'( **

**I hope you all enjoy this story and let me know what you guys think! I don't promise I will update on regular basis so don't hate me...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect and its characters! Though I wish Chloe was my ginger bf and Beca my badass bodyguard... I however own any ideas of mine and OC's.**

* * *

She has no idea how she ended up in this situation. She was on her way home to her on campus apartment one moment and knocked out the next. It was possibly the worst feeling a person could ever experience in their short life, fear. No uncertainty. The uncertainty of what was going to happen to her.

Was she kidnapped? Why was she here? Where was here? Who would do this to her? And will she die?

She oh so desperately racked her brains for some answers but all she could muster up was agonizing pain. "Ugh God…my head," she murmured.

She wasn't certain how many days she spent blacked out in this hell hole, and that unfortunately is the least of her worries. The redhead slowly opened her eyes, taking in the desolate room she was trapped in. She was bounded helplessly to a chair in the center of room. The walls were filled with grime and the windows barred, most likely to prevent escape. She sighed to herself, "Where the hell am I?" while tugging at her constraints. It was useless though, those chains weren't coming off her. She resigned herself for the time being and gazed around the room, taking in every little detail.

Minutes seemed to pass by when the door to the room finally creaked open. She quickly stilled, her eyes darting towards the person coming inside. Her jaw hit the floor as the person stepped in and came into full view. This person was a woman probably about the same age as herself. She was a gorgeous brunette, standing at about 5ft tall. She sported piercings in her ears and tattoos, as far as she could see, on her body. And oh her body! She looked to be fit and in pristine shape, she could see abs through the other girl's tank top. On top of that, she had beautiful deep blue eyes and a smirk that could melt anyone, and those eyes were locked onto her own. _Holy shit she's so sexy._ the redhead thought. _No stop it brain! This is no time for those thoughts_

"Well would you look at that," the mysterious brunette girl smirked deviously, "The princess is finally awake." The brunette continued walking till she was in front of the redhead girl. Up close she definitely looked more frightening despite her short stature.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? And what are you going to do to me?" The redhead exclaimed with narrow eyes at the woman.

The brunette seemed unfazed though, more like she was amused as she furrowed her brows together and did nothing but smirked in response to the redheaded captive. She seemed to contemplate the answers but shook her head as she laughed lightly at the girl.

"I'm afraid that's none of your concern there Red," she said as she crouched down in front of her.

"Although I'm more than willing to _DO_ something to you, if you catch my drift sunshine."

She emphasized her meaning by running her hand along the side of the redhead's cheek, grasping her face and drawing her in close till their lips were only inches apart. The redhead visibly stiffened, eyes growing wide at the position she was put in. She could feel the brunette's breath mix with her own and she gulped down the fear and nervousness that she was exerting. _Is she going to kiss me?_ She breathed in shallow breaths anticipating what was going to come next.

The brunette woman just smiled though, a dark one, clearly loving the effect she was having over the other girl. She was definitely going to enjoy spending some time with this girl, making her squirm in discomfort and fear, teasing and torturing her. She finally let go of the other girl and got back up on her feet, stalking to the bed on the left of her to take a seat.

The redhead breathed out a sigh of relief, but quickly assessed the situation she was still stuck in and turned her head in the brunette's direction. She was clearly not amused by the brunette's actions of toying with her. _What game does she think she's playing with me?_

"Who are you?" she inquired with a heated glare. She needed some answers; maybe she'd be able to bribe her into letting her go.

The brunette's eyebrow shot up at the question like it was a shock of some sort to her. "Can't delve into that pretty little head of yours for answers, can you?" she replied in a monotone voice. Anger clearly evident in her body language. "Well I guess we can't all be gracious enough to be remembered by someone as famous as the Chloe Beale." she said rolling her eyes in contempt at the redhead.

Chloe was shocked to say the least. _What does she mean by that?_ She thought to herself. Of course people always recognized her; she was the daughter of a famous and wealthy man. She was always subjected to the spotlight, but that's all she was to everyone. People would always associate her with her father, the daughter of a business tycoon, never having a persona for herself. Always living in the shadow of her father. She scrunched her nose trying to think up anyway she might know of this woman. _I have no idea who she is though…_

"I have no idea who you are! I've never met you once in my life." answered Chloe in an exhausted manner. Really she couldn't come up with anything regarding this woman. I mean she wouldn't forget meeting someone as good looking as the brunette girl right? _God I need to stop those trains of thoughts!_

That seemed to set the short brunette off, as she quickly shot up from the bed and stomped her way over to where Chloe was sat at. She grabbed her by the hair and roughly pulled her back, looking deep within her eyes.

"Wrong fucking answer sweetheart!" the brunette spat out in utter anger, her grip only tightening on the girl's fiery mane.

Chloe whimpered as she tried to form words, fighting to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes. Why was the woman so angry that she didn't remember her? She was fearful more than ever for her life, praying she didn't say something that would set the girl off even more.

"I-I really d-don't know wh-who you are! I-I don't!" she tried to reason with the brunette. "P-Please what a-are you going to d-do with me?" Chloe chocked out as she stared up with teary eyes at the brunette hovering over her.

The brunette seemed to recoil her anger for now, and let go of Chloe's hair as she stayed with eyes locked on to the girl. _Maybe she really doesn't remember._ She internally snickered as she gazed into her cerulean blue eyes mesmerized, while silently admiring her beauty. _How long has it been since I've seen her face?_ she wondered. She was lost in thought, unaware of the completely shaken redhead she was staring at in front of her. She sighed. _I've got no time for this._

She let out a breath of air and conceded in some internal debate with herself. I'll tell her then. She smirked to herself and took a step back from the redhead, eyes still trained intently on her.

"Fine. I'll tell you who I am," she grinned with malice. "Though first I must say that what I plan on doing to you princess, won't be something you'll be enjoying I'm afraid."

If Chloe wasn't afraid before she definitely was now. She carefully watched as the brunette took a few steps back, as she waited for her to speak. This brunette woman seemed to enjoy messing with her and her anger was most definitely something to be scared of. She could easily be a monster, a killer, someone who wouldn't think twice about hurting her.

She desperately needed to find a way out of here and fast. In the meantime she could only hope her father and her friends were out there looking for her. They just had to be, and she would attempt to survive and fight for as long as she needed to till then. She was so steeled into her mind that she hardly heard what the brunette had said next, but when she did she her body froze, and her breath hitched in her throat; eyes widening as she comprehended at last who her kidnapper seemingly was.

_"My name's Beca Mitchell." _

* * *

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! What do you guys think? Again it's my first story so be honest :) **

**Got any ideas for this story for me? I'm open to suggestions! Would love it if you leave a review and or follow/fave ;)**


End file.
